


A SoonHoon Love Story

by FiendishLamb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jihoon and Soonyoung meeting for the first time, just fluff, this was written late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: How Soonyoung and Jihoon first met.





	A SoonHoon Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, I wrote this a while ago and posted it on another website and don't really remember what it's about.

Soonyoung always liked his work and would stay later than he probably needed too just to make sure everything was in order for the next day. He worked as a choreographer for a popular entertainment company--which had been his dream job ever since he was little, for he loved to dance. Normally he worked from ten in the morning to four in the afternoon. Unless one of the groups he choreographed for would be learning a new dance for the first time, then he would stay later to make sure they understood at least the basic parts.

He ended up having a lot of trouble trying to fit a choreography to one song in particular. The way the beat played out was very difficult to dance to and after a few days of trying he decided he would talk to the person who wrote the song and see if they would be able to change it a little.

He had never met the person who produced the songs he choreographed for, but he was obvious very good at what he does. Soonyoung--having heard and choreographed for more than twenty of their songs-- was very interested in meeting them and finding out what goes through their head when writing songs. For Soonyoung, dancing was easier when he danced with emotion, and knowing what emotions the writing had while making it helped him greatly.

What he didn't expect was for him to be so short.

When he entered the studio where they recorded he saw him. He looked liked a teenager which his hair dyed pink (though, Soonyoung himself had orange hair, so who was he to judge?). He couldn't have been more than 5'6, and for a few moments Soonyoung thought maybe one of the employees had brought their kid to work.

But there he sat in an important looking chair, telling one of their boy groups that they need to work on their harmonization. The young boys listened carefully before they bowed and left.

Suddenly the man looked in Soonyoung's direction, their eyes meeting for the first time. Soonyoung was blown away. He had to be the cutest human on earth.

"Do you need something?" Said boy asked, his voice monotone.

"Uh," Soonyoung almost forgot the reason he was there. "I'm the choreographer, Kwan Soonyoung." He tried hard not to stumble over his words. "Your song is too hard to choreograph." He said quickly and almost bashfully.

"Which one?" Either the boy didn't notice Soonyoung almost dies from just hearing his voice (it wasn't very deep, and that added to his cuteness), or Soonyoung was a good actor. It was probably the former.

"It's just titled 'Track 48'." He handed the small man a disc that read 'Track 48' in black marker. The small boy looked puzzled when he took the disc and slid it into his stereo system. After a few seconds of the song playing, the boy stopped it.

"Who gave you this?" He asked, the puzzled expression never leaving his round face.

"The manager did." The pink hair boy sighed.

"This is just a rough draft, not the finished song." He ran a hand through his hair. "But have a seat." He gestured to a small couch in the room. "What part was difficult, I'll try to make that part better." He spun his chair around to face his the orange haired man. "Oh, I'm Jihoon by the way. Lee Jihoon."

 

After that day, Soonyoung kept thinking about Jihoon. It had only been a week and a half, but he really wanted to see him again. Wanted to see his adorably short body and his slightly chubby round face. Sadly though, he never ran into him. They worked at the same building but never crossed paths.

It wasn't until an entire two months later that he saw the small man.

Said man came into his dance studio and gave him a CD, saying he finished the song that originally led them to meet. After that, however, he just left--well, would've left if Soonyoung hadn't asked him if he wanted to get lunch together. Jihoon looked a little hesitant before ultimately agreeing.

 

Now, five years later, Soonyoung doesn't really like staying at work late. Not when he has an adorable boyfriend to come home to.

"I'm home!" Soonyoung would always shout gleefully when he entered their shared apartment. "I brought Chinese." He said, steeping into the small kitchen where his boyfriend sat at their small table doing who-knows-what on his phone.

"I swear I will kick you out if Minghao and Jun are here instead of food." He looked up from his phone to glare at his lover. He recalled the time when Soonyoung invited two of his dance partners to their apartment, insisting he was bringing Chinese home. Jihoon thought he meant Chinese food, not two people from China.

"Nah, it's food." He replied, setting two bags of food on the table. He leaned down to place a kiss on his lovers lips. "I love you." Jihoon's lips involuntary twitched up into a smile.

"I love you too." The smaller man paused for a moment. "Okay, what do you want?" Soonyoung was normally very (and I mean very) affectionate, but Jihoon could tell when he wanted something.

"What if we got a puppy?" Soonyoung said without hesitation. "Jeonghan got Jisoo a puppy and now I want one." 

"Dogs are too messy." Jihoon replied, eyes going back to his phone. Soonyoung pouted.

"But it would be like our own child, don't you want to raise a family with me?" 

"We've already talked about this, Soonyoung. No dogs." Soonyoung hugged his younger boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You never answered my question." Soonyoung pouted further before explaining. "Do you want to raise a family with me?" The atmosphere turned more serous. Jihoon eyed his lover before letting out a sigh.

"I found that ring in your drawer a week ago." He informed the older.

"And your answer?" Jihoon hummed in thought for a few seconds.

"I think I'd like that. Yes."


End file.
